Stormfront's hatchlings
Stormfront's hatchlings are five baby Skrills fathered by Sigrid Henderson's Skrill, Stormfront. As per with Skrills, their mother abandoned the eggs as soon as they were laid. Though male Skrills do the same, Stormfront refused to abandon his babies like he had been abandoned by his parents and forced to grow up and fight alone. In addition, the hatchlings collectively view Sigrid as their "mother" and constantly vie for her attention. Stormchaser Stormchaser is the oldest and only female of the brood and is characterized by her dark red and light blue coloration. Named after Sigrid's home tribe as well as Sigrid herself, Stormchaser exhibits many of the same personality traits as Sigrid. Stormchaser is constantly looking to test herself and her limits and always flies out when there is a storm raging. She is always eager to prove her strength and power, though she can be somewhat arrogant. Despite this, Stormchaser is also the most mature and well-behaved of the hatchlings and is usually the one to quell fights between her brothers. Firebolt Firebolt is the second oldest of the brood and characterized by his dark purple coloration and red flame-like scale patterns. Out of the brood, Firebolt is the least sociable and is considered a real "lone wolf". While his brothers and sister prefer to play, Firebolt is off to the sides, doing who knows what. Firebolt is the best hunter of the hatchlings and spends most of his time in the woods sharpening his hunting skills. He particularly enjoys hunting with his "mother", Sigrid, whom he considers a hunter of equal caliber. Raincatcher Raincatcher is the third oldest of the brood and characterized by his dark blue coloration and bright blue stripes. Unlike his siblings, Raincatcher loves the water. He loves to swim in the ocean and fly when it's raining. The most compassionate of the brood, Raincatcher is always trying to befriend nearly everything he sees, with little success due to his frightening draconic appearance. Despite this, Raincatcher maintains an everlasting positive outlook and is always there to back his family. Heavy Wind Heavy Wind is the second youngest of the brood and characterized by his black coloration and golden circular patterns. Originally, Sigrid was going to name him Black Wind for his dark coloration, but decided to name him Heavy Wind instead because of his larger, stout body and gluttonous appetite. As such, Heavy Wind loves to eat and usually finishes off the rest of his siblings meals when they're done - not before trying to steal a bite beforehand. Because of this, he is the slowest flyer. However, Heavy Wind is also the most playful and cheerful of the brood. Skyscorcher Skyscorcher is the youngest of the brood and characterized by his dark and light green coloration. Skyscorcher is by far the most hot headed of the litter and loves setting things on fire, which often earns him a scolding by his sister and parents. His pride is his fire and he's got a fierce, wild nature that simply cannot be tamed. But despite being a spitfire, Skyscorcher loves his family and would readily defend them from harm. Category:How To Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Dragons Category:Female Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Good